Two of a kind
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: A Northern Italyx oc one-shot requested by SoulEaterSushiBomb. If you must know there is a one-shot on my page that is the first part to part of this. Enjoy your Lemons : P


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**_

A young woman with shoulder length blond hair and bright green eyes wearing a blue and black strapped dress with 1 inch heels waits leaning against a tree as she looks at her watch.

'What's taking him so long to get here?' She thinks to herself

It was 9:30 and her date wasn't there yet. He said that he would meet her by the tree they first met by at 9 pm. He was already 30 minutes late. She was starting to think that he wasn't going to show for their first official date as a couple. She still remembered the day that they began to be as a couple.

-Flashback-

_She was sitting by a 23 foot tree reading a book when she was startled by Feliciano literally falling from the tree. She was already best friends with him so it was normal for her to see him drop out of nowhere. He smiled up at her as he blushed a bit._

"_**Oh sorry about that Emma, I did not mean to startle you. Germany kicked me out of his house for no reason."**_ _he said in his cute Italian voice_

_She giggled and smiled __**"It's alright Feliciano."**_

_He got off of her and he sat next to her seeing her reading a book. __**"What book are you reading Emma?"**__He asked_

"_**Oh just a book about how to grow my own flowers, I love them and I'd like to grow a flower garden one day." **__She said with a grin_

_He smiled at her and leaned more into her placing his head on her shoulder. __**"Do you mind if I look with you?"**__He asked_

"_**Nah, I don't mind."**__She said with a grin_

_After 3 hours of them reading and discussing the book and the flowers that they really liked Feliciano placed his hand into her hand, she looked to him confused till he kissed her on the cheek. __**"You know I really like you Emma…like…I love you more than a friend…if you get where I'm going."**__ He said blushing like crazy._

_She smiled and kissed his heated cheek. __**"Of course I know what you are talking about, I'd love to be your girlfriend Feliciano."**__She said in a whispering voice_

-End of flashback-

If she would have known that he would have ditched her to make her look like a fool she would have smacked him….But then again she didn't like being alone. It was one of the things she didn't really like. She knew that she should have just gone to a library or something to read that book. She sighed and looked at her watch again as she paced around the tree. It was now going on 10 pm and still he was nowhere to be found. She gave up on him and she started to walk back to her house, she looked at the ground sadly knowing that he ditched her. When she got to her house she saw that her sister Amaitae was with her boyfriend messing around in the living room. Amaitae smiled when she saw her sister.

"Yo sis, how'd your date go?" She asked

"I don't want to talk about it Amaitae…I…I just wanna go to bed and forget about today." She said sadly

"Oh no you aren't." She said as she dragged her sister by her wrist into the living room. "Hey Romano, I think you're brother did something wrong again!"

"What the hell did that idiot do this time?" He asked a bit annoyed

"…He never showed for the date he and I where suppose to go on tonight." Emma said sadly

"Him on a date?...Hold on I think I remember that idiot telling me something about that…Crap. Amaitae I'll be right back I need to call that idiot." Romano said before he left the room.

Emma just hugged her sister as she cried. Amaitae just shook her head sadly as she rubbed her sisters back. When Romano came back into the room he looked more angered than he did before he left the room.

"I can't believe that idiot forgot about the date that _HE_ planned." Romano said before went over to Emma and his girlfriend. "Emma, he's on his way here."

"I don't care…He hurt me and I don't want anything to do with him anymore." She said softly as she cried harder on her sister's shoulder.

Amaitae sighed and she made her sister look up at her. "Emma, you are the southern part of Ireland, you are strong and you shouldn't have to cry just because someone does this to you. Sis, I know you and I aren't the least alike but keep this in mind. You don't have to go into hiding because the guy you love doesn't know how to treat you right."

"Hey, I fixed what I did!" Romano said looking to Amaitae hurt

"Yeah, after Spain yelled at you." She said glaring back at Romano before she looked to her sister.

"Emma, Feliciano _DOES_ love you. Just he doesn't know what he's getting himself into and he probably got caught up in something probably making pasta or something and he lost track of time."

Emma nodded her head and smiled a little bit. "A-Alright…I'll give this another shot but I'm not waiting outside alone." She said crossing her arms

"You don't have to wait outside. Why don't you two sit down there and I'll wait outside for my idiotic brother." Romano said placing a hand on Amaitae's shoulder

"Okay, thank you Romano." She said before she hugged him.

Then Romano went outside to wait for his brother as Amaitae sat down on the couch with Emma. She placed a hand on her sister's leg gently.

"Sis, you know you are lucky to actually be able to go on a date with the guy you love…Romano _HATES_ dates. Which is why we fight a lot, but I have a bit of a suggestion for you if he ever acts up when you two are out pull on the loose hair strand. He'll give up easily and he'll give you all the attention you want." Amaitae said with a grin

She nodded her head till she heard yelling outside. Amaitae got up and went outside to see Romano yelling at Feliciano.

"…and this is why she's inside probably wondering if you even love her or not!" Romano yelled as she got outside

"Babe, you don't need to scare your brother. Now I believe he and Emma are really late for a date." Amaitae said with her arms crossed

Romano sighed as he looked to her. "Yeah…I guess you are right." Then he looked to his brother. "You break her heart and I'll kick your ass to England's place!"

"You _**DO**_ know it's not far from here right?" Amaitae said raising an eyebrow at him.

Romano ignored her and he went inside to get Emma. Amaitae went up to Feliciano and calmed him down from his crying fest.

"I didn't mean to forget about the date with her honestly! I just got caught up making Pasta for Germany and I guess I lost track of time!" He said as he cried on her shoulder

"I figured as much, you never did plan things properly. Now go show my sis that you do still love her. She came home about an hour ago crying her eyes. She thinks that you don't love her and you are just like your older brother. " She said before Romano came out with Emma.

Feliciano hugged Emma tightly whispering how sorry he was to her. She forgave him and they went on their date. Feliciano took them to a park where they sat under a tree looking at the stars as they held hands. They started to make out constellations and making stories out of them making each other laugh. Then Feliciano looked towards her and kissed her on the lips passionately.

She was very shocked and she gave a last response of kissing him back as he went on top of her. He held on to both of her hands as they kissed. It got to the point that it got really heated and they stared each other in the eyes.

"…S-Should we go somewhere else?" Feliciano asked

She nodded her head shyly, he got up then he helped her up. Then he walked her to his house stealing kisses from her here and there as they walked. When they got to his house he pushed her up against the wall. He began to remove the straps of the dress off of her as they deepened the kiss between them. He slowly began to move his hips into hers. She moved her hand to on top of his head and she yanked on his curl. He shivered a bit as he looked to her.

"E-Emma why did you do that for?" He asked shyly

"Don't do that to me…I know where you are going with this…Do you really think this is a very good idea?" She asked shyly

"…Do you want to do this?" He asked looking to her in the eyes seriously

She looked down sadly. "…Do you honest to god love me and promise to never leave me alone for the rest of our lives?" She asked as she placed her hands on his chest.

He made her look at him and he kissed her on the lips softly. "Of course, I never meant to ditch you earlier…Please…I love you with all my heart and I'd go out there and fight with Germany just to show how much I love you if that's all it takes to be with you forever." He said making her look at him in the eyes.

She smiled and she began to undo his shirt as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back and pulled her dress off of her. She pulled his shirt off of him and moved her hands down his chest. He picked her up from the ground making her squeak from surprise. He carried her up the steps noticing that she had taken her shoes off before hand.

He placed her on his bed as he kissed her again this time he began to move his hands down her body, first to her breast and he began to grope both breast as he hovered over her. He got a few soft moans from the blonde underneath him as he saw her eyes closed. He kept moving his hands over her covered breast. He soon kissed down her jaw to her neck as he removed her bra from her chest. Feliciano then kissed down to her chest and he began to suckle one of her breast as he groped the other one with one of his hand as he kept one hand on her hip where he messed with the rim to her panties.

Emma first started to moan softly from the small pleasure she felt from Feliciano's hands as he kissed her passionately on the lips, then once he removed her bra and she actually felt his out breath on her breast her moans began to be more louder. She began to wrap her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her. He moaned softly into it as he felt them touch each other. When he though she had enough treatment on both of her breast he got up from her so he was hovering over her seeing how beautiful she was without her bra or dress on. He smiled and he kissed her lips.

She blushed as she felt him look over her body. "You know this is very unfair. You have more clothes on than I do." She said before she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips.

He looked up at her embarrassed blushing deep red. "E-Emma…Please don't tease me." He said looking up at her scared

"Don't worry about that…I'm just going to make things a lot more fair between you and I…That's all." She said as she moved her hands slowly down his chest.

He began to get shivers down his back as her hands went down him. He felt her hands unfastening his pants and he let out a breath of relief when she did so. She giggled at him before she was placed under him once again. He smiled a little at her before he placed a hand on her cheek and making their forehead's touch making them see eye to eye.

"This will hurt at first…Or so I'm told by big brother France…So if you ever feel any pain you can hold on to me…But I promise you after this I won't ever hurt you ever again." He said to her softly

She nodded her head and she kissed him on the lips. He removed the rest of their clothing and he kissed her back as he held on to her hands tightly. He moved into her fully as he felt her squeezing his hand tightly. He looked down at her sadly seeing her cry as she was. He kissed the tears away and he waited for her to say that he could go. When she did tell him he started off slowly.

He never wanted to hurt her and he was trying to remember everything his big brother France told him. Some of it didn't make any sense, he ignored the thoughts in his head and he made his focus on the young female who was under him moaning his name repeatedly as he moved into her as much as he could without harming her. She soon started to beg for more than he was giving her and he kissed her neck softly as obliged to what she wanted.

After about an hour and a half they were both panting as he snuggled closely towards her and he placed a blanket over them both. He held her hand as he did so. She kissed his cheek softly as she snuggled back closely to him.

"You do know that my sis told me about your curl." She said with a grin

"I guess she did. She is really mean to me at times." He said placing his head against hers

"That's only because she's being a good elder sister unlike England is to me." Emma said with a sigh

"…I didn't know England was your brother."

"Yeah, but I never talk to him. Hell he doesn't even know that I'm with you." She said before she kissed his forehead.

"Oh…okay."

Then they both fell asleep.

-With Amaitae and Romano-

They were talking about how they got together, as they were they heard a knock on the door. Amaitae opened the door and saw England there pissed off. She crossed her arms at him.

"England what do you want?" She asked annoyed

"…Where is she?" England asked angered

"With her boyfriend…and don't ask me who her boyfriend is because I'm not telling you and you shouldn't be worrying about a girl you don't even know personally. What makes you think she wants you in her life after you not caring or knowing that she's even alive till she is 17? Honestly you don't think about shit do you? Now out of my home and go back to sipping your damn tea and leave me be!" She said angered before she slammed the door in his face.

She growled a bit as she walked back to the couch. "Let me guess either America or England at the door?" Romano asked raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head. "Damn England wanted to know where Emma was."

"You didn't tell him did you?" Romano asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Hell no. He just now wants to be in her life? Fuck that, I rather him stay out of her life completely than trying to be in it when she is all grown up."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Good that bastard scares Italy and I don't think Emma needs to know the bad side to England."

"Yeah, but that's the good thing about them…They are a like just like us." She said holding his hand into hers

He blushed and smiled. "Y-Yeah…I know Amaitae."

-End-

There we go. I hope that is to your liking I stayed up till one makin' this for ya and I started to write this around nine/ten where I live XD

I hope you don't mind me placing in Romano and Amaitae in this. I wanted to show their more grown up side and how they'd be after the one-shot I made of them was done : D


End file.
